The rabbit in yellow
by MidnightMint
Summary: What if an unknown person suddenly appeared in Orario and seemed to be connected with the rising adventurer Bell Cranel? What would happen to their story? What would the sudden appearance of this person bring?
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

Another breather story from me.

I've had this idea for quite a while now and was having trouble deciding if I were to really write this and publish it.

I was really troubled thinking about my decision.

But after a few days, I finally decided.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Well now. This sure looks like an interesting place."

A figure wearing a dark-yellow coat stood in front of the gate to Orario observing the structure of the outermost part of the so-called 'center of the world.'

"Center of the world, was it?" The figure released an amused scoff. "What an arrogant title that is."

Walking up towards the gate, the figure grabbed the attention of the people who were standing guard just under the arch of the gate. With a raised of their hand, they gestured towards the figure signalling for her to stop.

"Sorry." The guard spoke. "But we need you to take off the hood of your coat in order for us to get a clear view of your face."

"Is that so?" The figure asked amused.

"Yes. It is the minimum security requirement."

"I understand then."

The figure with swift hand movements grabbed the hood of her coat and pulled it back to reveal her face. Once her face was no longer obscured by the hood, all the guards present, without any exception, both genders, felt their face grow warm and their cheeks flused leaving their staring at the figure with wide eyes and mouth agaped.

"So?" The figure spoke breaking the silence of the guards.

"U-um... Yes?" One of the guards awkwardly tried to respond.

"Am I cleared or something?" The figure asked with a tilt of her head.

"Y-yes!" A female guard answered as she stuttered all over her words. "M-may we ask what y-your reason for visit in O-Orario is?"

"I'm looking for someone important for me." The figure answered as we walked a bit closer towards the guard who asked. "I've learned that there is a good chance that he's here."

"I-I see!" The female guard hastily replied unable to control her shaking heart as the figure was merely a foot away from her. "Is he an adventurer?"

"I'm not certain, but there's chance." The figure responded. "Can you recommend a place where I can ask for information about the residents here?"

"Well, if he's really an adventurer then the guild would be a good place to ask." The guard answered as she cupped her chin with her hand. "Though the guild is quite strict regarding giving away the personal information of adventurers, so maybe going to the Hostess of Fertility would be better."

"Hostess of Fertility?"

"Yes." The guard nodded as she further went into details. "It's a restaurant that most residents in Orario know and go to. Most adventurers, if not all, go there in order to eat and rest."

"I see." The figure nodded as she listened and then smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Then we should not use up more of your time here longer." The guards stepped aside and gestured their hands towards the gate. "Please enjoy your stay here in Orario and we hope you find the person you're looking for."

"Why thank you." The figure replied while smiling as she took a few steps towards the interior of the gate. Just before she could truly enter Orario, she stopped in her tracks and turned back and looked at the female guard. "Not only are you a cute woman, but you're also well-mannered."

With that final remark, the figure left leaving the female guard blushing like a fresh tomato.

* * *

"Alright!"

A goddess with light red hair and red eyes exclaimed as she raised her mug that was filled with beer.

"Another good day for the Loki familia!"

She proposed a toast which the members of her familia who were sitting with her accepted full of passion. They were currently taking the majority of the left side of the interior of the Hostess of Fertility celebrating. As one of the strongest familias in Orario currently, they have both the power and health to do so extravagantly.

"Come now, Aiz-tan!" Loki leaned over to her side and put an arm around a girl with long blonde hair. "Drink up! You need to enjoy!"

"I decline." Aiz rejected the offer pushing Loki's face away from her as the goddess tried to rub her cheek against hers.

"Riveria!" Loki leaned to the other side wrapping her arms around the waist of the green haired high-elf sitting besides her tightly. "Aiz-tan is so cold towards me!"

"Perhaps if you mind where your hands usually lands on, she'll be more kinder to you!" Riveria raised her left arm and elbowed the goddess' back and made her let go dropping on the floor.

"A-all of you are too cruel..." Loki complained but soon smiled creepily. "I like it!"

"Ugh." Riveria turned away from Loki and continued on eating the bowl of salad that she was currently mixing with spices.

"Loki!" A gray haired male werewolf called the goddess while raising up his mug. "Turn it up!"

Hearing the cheer from the werewolf, Loki hastily stood up, poured more liquor into her mug and then raised it high up.

"That's it Bete!" Loki hit Bete's mug with her own and they both proceeded to drink from the mug without taking a breath.

"Well, they're certainly enjoying themselves." A blonde haired pallum commented as he observed Bete and Loki.

"How about we toast as well, captain?" A long haired amazoness inched closer towards the pallum while holding a mug of beer.

"Hey!" Another amazoness with similar looks to the other one called out as she raised a mug of her own. "Let me in on this fun!"

* * *

An hour has passed and the Loki familia's party went on.

The atmosphere was lively and very noisy, but not unwelcome.

Even the other customers enjoyed themselves with the Loki familia's energy serving as a good background to enjoy their stay as they ate and/or drink to themselves.

However, soon the lively atmosphere had come to an immediate halt as a figure took a step in.

The first ones to notice the figure's presence was the first-class adventurers from the Loki familia. Finn, Aiz, Riveria, and Bete actually felt something just before the figure opened the door and took a step inside.

All heads were drawn towards the figure standing just in front of the door.

The figure wore a hooded dark yellow coat over that covered her body all the way down to her knees.

With haste, a female cat people with short black hair and furry ears approached the figure while hugging a metallic tray up to her chest. The name 'Chloe' was printed on a nametag pinned to the strap of her apron.

"What would you like-nya?" Chloe asked the figure with a somewhat wary tone but managed to make her voice come out friendly.

"My, aren't you cute one." The figure spoke as she gently touched the waitress' cheek.

"Hu-w-what!?" Chloe immediately felt her spine shiver and her body froze. Her cheeks flushed hot as she took a few steps back.

"Aw." The figure produced a sound that implied she was disappointed by the sudden increase in distance between her and the waitress. "Did I scare you?"

"Hey." A voice called out.

The figure turned her head towards the direction where the voice originated from and saw a female dwarf with brown eyes and long brown hair with an impressive body build.

"Touching my girls inappropriately is not allowed." The dwarf warned.

"Is that so? My girls?" The figure tilted her head. "Are you the owner of this establishment?"

The female dwarf merely nodded in response while still maintaining the glare she directed towards the figure.

"Sorry then." The figure bowed in apology. "That was not my intention."

Seeing the figure bow, the female dwarf showed a satisfied smile.

"It's fine." She stated. "It's just that some adventurers that come here has a little trouble keeping their hands to themselves."

"Surely you take care of them afterwards right?" The figure commented in an amused tone.

"Haha!" The female dwarf chuckled. "Indeed, indeed."

The figure then sat on one of the stool that was in front of the bar where the female dwarf stood behind to. From there the figure could see a part of the kitchen where several meals were being cooked.

"What would you want?" A waitress with the name 'Syr' printed on her nametag approached the figure as she handed a menu.

"A yes." The figure took a look at the menu as she cupped her chin with her hand that wasn't holding the menu. After a minute in thought, she nodded and turned to Syr. "I'll have the chicken platter and a mug of beer please. Maybe I'll order more later."

The figure closed the menu and handed it back to Syr which the waitress accepted gratefully and proceeded to head into the kitchen.

* * *

"She seems quite mysterious." Finn commented as she observed the figure subtly from the corner of his eys.

"I agree." Riveria nodded as she kept stealing glances from her meal to the figure. "I think this is the first time I've seen her. Not that we can see her face from here."

While the figure at first didn't seem someone to be dangerous or anything, for the adventurers whom had sharper senses, they felt something regarding the figure. They didn't exactly know why, but their attention were kept being turned towards the figure whether they were conscious about it or not.

"Ha?" Bete released a low growl. "D-don't tell me that you guys are scared of one unknown person?"

The other members of the Loki familia looked at Bete as they heard the demeaning tone of voice of the werewolf, but merely shook their head at him for he had clearly drank more than he can handle.

He looked really red and was stumbling a bit over his words.

Aiz turned her sights on Loki as she noticed that the goddess was silent and staring right at the figure.

"Something wrong, Loki?" Aiz asked curious at the expression on Loki's face.

"I might not have Freya's discerning eye, I can somewhat tell if a person is something special or not." While Loki was acting like she was drunk earlier, her entire had vanished as she stared at the figure with a complicated expression written all over her face.

"So even Loki can feel something from the figure?" The short-haired amazoness commented.

"I may act like it from time to time, but I'm no fool, Tiona." Loki responded a bit irritated. "What say you, Tione?"

"That figure definitely is an attention-catcher." The amazoness with the longer hair replied as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Soon, the entire Loki familia stopped with their partying and had fallen into uneasy silence as they continued to watched over the figure from the corner of her eyes. The atmosphere between the figure and Mia and her waitress had taken a drastic turn and they could only observed what was happening in complete silence.

However, soon the silence was broken by Loki as she suddenly slammed her hands on the table as she stood up from her seat and produced an "ooohh" sound from her mouth.

Her familia members shifted their sights on the goddess confused then shifted their gaze back at the figure and noticed that the figure had taken off her hood.

"A beauty!" Loki exclaimed.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?" The figure called out to the dwarf woman who were the owner of the establishment.

"Mia Grand." The dwarf replied as she stopped in front of the woman. "Most adventurers call me mama Mia or just Mia-san."

"I see. Then Mia-san?"

"What is it?"

"I've heard from the city guard that this is a place where many adventurers frequent to."

"That is correct." Mia replied with a slight nod.

"I'm looking for someone, if my guess is right he should be an adventurer."

"Oh?" Mia raised a brow as she was amused by the words said by the figure. "He? A lover of yours?"

"Oh no." The figure waved her hands as she released a chuckle. "Just someone important to me and owe an apology to."

"I see." Mia swept her glance across the interior of her restaurant as she noticed that the attention of everyone, without any exception, has been turned towards to them. Or to be more precise; at the figure.

She couldn't blame them really. The figure was enigma and she was producing a mysterious aura around her.

"So you would like to ask about this person?"

"Yes."

"Then the name of this person is?"

"Bell Cranel."

Mia's eyes widened after hearing the name leave the mouth of the figure. It was the name of a person she knew a bit well. A person that was well-liked by the girls in her restaurant.

A boy with a warm heart and kind-hearted nature.

The waitresses were near Mia and the figure and heard the conversation between the two. After hearing the name of Bell Cranel from the figure, the disposition of the waitresses especially Syr and quiet elf waitress changed into a wary one.

It was as if they were preparing to attack.

"Why do you want to know of him?"

"Oh! Then do you know him?" The figure clasped her hands together and replied in an excited tone.

"I do. But first-"

Mia shifted her gaze from the waitresses then to the figure and back. She had been with the girls quite a long time, that is why she can tell even the slightest change in the emotions of the girls.

"I'm sorry, but can you remove your hood." Mia demanded. "I need to check first if you're anyone suspicious."

"Of course." The figure then reached for the hem of her coat and shifted her body and slowly took of her coat.

As the figure revealed her face, the entirety of the people, without any exception regardless of gender, felt their faces flush hot as they felt enthralled by the figure's now visible face.

The figure was a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her late-twenties or early-thirties of age with a slim and firm build.

She had long straight silky snow-white hair that seemed as if it glowed under the lights. She had sharp eyes that had the striking color of scarlet red. Her features were sharp and elegant yet carried a feeling of authority. . She wore a black tank top shirt and a black skirt that reached just above her knees paired with dark brown leather boots.

"Satisfied?" The woman spoke as she looked at Mia expecting for an answer from her.

However, before Mia could even give out a reply of her own, a voice erupted which grabbed the attention of everyone inside.

"A beauty!"

Both Mia and the woman turned their gazes towards the origin of the voice which was the goddess of mischief, Loki.

"Who is that young lady over there?" The woman asked without turning away from the goddess.

"That is the goddess of mischief Loki." Mia answered.

"Loki?"

"Yes. Currently, her familia is considered to be one of the strongest in Orario."

"I see, I see." The woman replied as she cupped her chin. "Then she should know about most adventurers, yes?"

"Could be."

"Alright then."

Without waiting for a response from the owner of the restaurant, the woman stood up and walked over to the table where the Loki familia were located.

* * *

"She's walking over here." Aiz commented.

"Yeah, because Loki over here just couldn't keep her mouth to herself." Riveria complained.

"Well, well. We were curious about her." Finn stated as she followed the figure with his eyes. "So maybe we can learn a bit about her."

As they were whispering to each other, the woman finally reached their table and stopped just a few feet away from them. Seeing her upclose had them helplessly fail to contain the ever growing flushing of their cheeks.

"Goddess Loki?" The woman looked at Loki which was looking back at her with eyes filled with attraction.

"Y-yes, that's me!" Loki mentally slapped herself for uncharacteristically stuttering over her words.

"I heard that you lead one of the strongest familia here in Orario." The woman stated with a small smile on her lips.

"That is correct!" Loki replied with a proud tone in her voice and a smug look on her face as she stood up and crossed her arms together. "Want to join our familia?"

"Thanks for the offer, but that's really not what I'm here for." The woman gently rejected the offer.

The members of the Loki familia as well as the other people present stared at the woman with wide eyes. Being offered to joing in one of the strongest familia in Orario by the goddess herself was a once in a lifetime oportunity for adventurers.

Yet here was a woman who swiftly declined the offer with a smile on her face.

"You've got some nerve to reject the offer right at our face, huh?" Bete growled as he tried to stand up but the amazoness twin grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to his seat.

"I'm just looking for someone that should be in this city." The woman explained not even bothering to acknowledge the words from Bete.

"Then if I tell you all about this person, then can you atleast think about joining!?" Loki demanded with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Riveria released a sigh as she pulled Loki down to her seat and chopped her head with her hand.

"I'm sorry about our goddess."

"No harm done." The woman shook her head as if to show that she thought nothing of it.

"Then can you tell us the name of the person you're looking for?" Riveria offered. "If we know of this person, then we'll do our best and tell you anything we could know."

"Ah, thank you!" The woman clasped her hands together and showed a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Y-yes..." Riveria looked away as she felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"His name is Bell Cranel."

The members of the Loki familia froze at the mention of the name of the pure white boy. They definitely know the person the woman was looking for. Especially the sword princess, Aiz, which looked like someone just poured ice cold water on her as she stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Why do you want to know of him?" Aiz asked failing to hide the curiosity mixed in her tone.

"He is someone important to me." The woman replied straight.

"See!" Bete slapped the hands of the amazoness twins which were trying to keep him sitting on his seat. "The offer that Loki here had given to this woman is a total waste!"

The woman tilted her head as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Bete. Stop." Riveria commanded.

"Shut up you old hag."

"Quiet down, Bete." Aiz glared at the werewolf, but he didn't really care.

Bete then walked over towards the woman and narrowed his drunken gaze into a glare as he scoffed.

"Rejecting the offer like you're some sort of big shot, yet here you are looking for a wimp!"

There's nothing changing physically in the interior of the restaurant, yet everyone present, except the werewolf, felt the atmosphere take a deep turn.

"I'm sorry." The woman narrowed her eyes into a sharp glare filled with venom and pure hostility. "Can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what!?" Bete growled. "That the one you're looking for, Bell Cranel, is nothing more than a weakli-"

With a sudden shift in the atmosphere, a sudden blow of pressure was released. The members of the Loki familia, Mia Grand and the waitresses, and even the other customers present, fell to the ground on their hands and knees with such haste that the wooden floor produced a loud thud and the sound of creaking. The weaker ones completely fell unconscious as they fell down to their knees and collapsed on the wooden floor. Loki, Finn, Riveria, Aiz, Tiona, Tione, and Bete tried their best to endure and muster all of the strength they could muster and force themselves to stand up.

But it was futile.

Feeling as if a giant invisible hand was pressing down against their bodies towards the floor, they felt their bodies lose their strength and shake.

The woman then took a step closer to the werewolf and looked down on him with her chin raised slightly upwards.

"Well now." The woman said with her tone filled with hostile mockery. "It appears that your bark is more reliable than your bite, mongrel mutt."

Bete forced his head to look up and saw the woman looking down on him with an expression that showed full hostility and pure mockery for him. He bit his lip and tried all his best to stand up.

"It's still too high." The woman stated. "Lower yourself more, mutt."

Then as if the invisible hand pressed more harder down on him, Bete's hands and knees gave out and he met the floor with his face first. His sweat drenched his entire body.

"Much better." The woman smirked. "Remember the feeling of that floor well, mongrel. For that is where you belong."

"I-I'm sorry!" Riveria managed to yell. Her face was wet with her sweat and tears were starting to bead up from the corner of her eyes.

"What?"

"I-in behalf of Bete Loga, I-I a-apologize!" Riveria apologized as she clung on the corner of the table with her hands.

"So this mutt right here is too much of a fool to apologize himself?" The woman looked at the high-elf clearly not amused that it was a different person who apologized to her.

"B-Bete is most of the times too volatile with his words!" Finn argued as he pulled his body upwards using the wooden chair he sat one earlier. "But, I-I can assure you he's really not a bad person and really doesn't mean any harm!"

The woman looked at the pallum then shifted her gaze to the girl with golden hair that was looking right at her with wide eyes as she tried to stand up herself.

"I-I'll make him apologize!" Loki offered while on her knees.

The woman looked clearly unsatisfied, but then turned away from the Loki familia as she heard the sound of the door opening and then suddenly released the pressure she was exerting.

Everyone on the ground suddenly felt the agonizing heavy pressure that was pressing down on them completely disappear without a trace. With a gush of cold sweat and several deep breathes, they felt the bodies relaxed.

They look at the woman and saw that she was looking right at the door with wide eyes.

* * *

"We had a good run didn't we, Bell-sama?" A chestnut-colored hair female pallum exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right Lily!" A man with red short spiky hair agreed. "We gained a lot of valis today so we could treat ourselves quite generously!"

"I'm not sure we should spend too much mindlessly." A girl with long black hair looked a bit uneasy but agreed nonetheless. "But I'll go with Bell-dono's decision."

"I-Is it really alright for me to come, Mikoto-chan?" A cute blonde haired renard nervously asked. "I didn't do that much in the dungeon."

"What are you talking about, Haruhime-san?" A white haired boy with red eyes showed an adorable smile towards the renard. "You did an amazing job!"

Hearing the boy's opinion, the female renard couldn't help but blush. "T-Thank you, Bell-sama."

At the head of their group, Bell Cranel lead his team towards the 'Hostess of Fertility'. With a growling stomach, he excitedly opened the door to the restaurant and was prepared to greet the waitresses there when he stopped in his tracks making Lily bump into his back.

"What?" Lily looked up at Bell with a confused expression. "Bell-sama?"

Hearing no reply from Bell despite their questions, Lily and the others titled their heads in in order to take a peek at what the white haired boy was staring in a dumbfound manner at and held their breath.

Inside the restaurant, they saw the scene of everyone kneeling down on the floor while covered in their own sweat. At the middle of the room was a gorgeous woman whom was the sole one standing.

"Bell?" The woman looked at them with wide eyes.

"Y-yes?" Bell replied with a shaky voice feeling a bit uneasy at the extremely gorgeous woman looking right at them with such eyes.

"Bell!" The woman shouted in an excited tone.

The woman walked up to them with quick steps. He was about to take a step aside in order to let the woman through, but he was soon grabbed by his wrist by the woman.

"W-What!?" Bell blushed deeply feeling the sudden touch.

"I finally found you!"

The woman then pulled Bell towards her making him trip over his foot and land on her delectable bust.

"W-what!? Yes!? Huh?" Bell stammered as he felt his body shiver and his face grow incredibly hot due to the sudden embrace.

"Oh my god, you've become so adorable!" The woman exclaimed as she ruffled his hair with her hand in an excited manner.

Bell's friends couldn't do nothing but stand there with an awestruck expression on their faces completely unable to process what was happening.

"I'I'm really sorry!" Bell did his best to muster his courage and push himself gently away from the woman. "D-do I k-know you!?"

The woman looked at her for a few seconds in complete silence before revealing a fond smile.

"I can't believe that I have such an adorable son!"

"...Wait..."

Bell's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

**To be Continued(Hopefully)**

* * *

Afterword

This was a concept that I've though of for quite a while now but was unable to decide if I were to really write a story about it and publish. After thinking about for a long while(Not kidding. I mean a REALLY long while.), I've decided to publish it.

Please tell me what you think about the story in a review. Would you like for me to continue it?

Don't worry about my other Danmachi story; "An Altered Path". I've decided that I'm going to update it and the next chapter is already halfway finished.

Again, I'm not that well-versed in Danmachi, So I could make a mistake here and there. If you have any recommendation or tips for me, please feel free to send me a message or leave it in a review.

As always, if mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity is spotted, please tell me about it and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Thank you very much for reading.

Maybe I'll see you in the next chapter.

Laters~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

"It seems I've made too much of a commotion and made you confused." The beautiful woman with flowing white hair apologized to Bell Cranel. "I'm sorry, dear."

"N-no, no. It's alright." Bell replied as he waved his hands.

After calming down from the shock of learning the sudden presence of his mother, Bell with his party members and the woman claiming to be his mother were guided by Mama Mia into a round table by the right side of the interior of the restaurant. It took quite a while before Bell and his party members calmed down.

"So..." Bell tried to start up a conversation with the woman and brought up a question he really needed to ask. "A-are you really my mother?"

Hearing his uneasy tone, the woman showed a fond smile towards Bell.

Bell saw the smile and noticed that within the beautiful smile concealed sadness, loneliness, and regret.

It was a smile of someone feeling guilty.

"I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, Bell." The woman looked down on her mug that was filled with beer. "I've left you all this time after all."

Bell wanted to speak some words to console her but couldn't manage to spurt out any words. He looked at his party members for aid but noticed that they were all silent and observing the two of them.

It was a sign of their respect towards Bell and the woman.

They knew they needed time alone. They even offered to leave Bell and the woman alone for a while, but the woman said it was alright with her if they stayed.

"Bell." The woman called with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes?" Bell looked at the woman awkwardly as he noticed the uneasy expression on her face.

"I want to ask you a question." The woman explained as she downed all the contents of her mugh and rested it on top of the table. "Depending on your answer; I could stay with you here or I'll leave and you could even forget that I even existed. Whatever your decision is, I'll comply."

Hearing her words, Bell fell into deep thought.

"What's the question?"

"Do you hate me?"

The woman had an expression of hurt and pain written all over her face as she stared at Bell. Her small smile still present yet looked so fragile.

At the woman's question, Bell fell into complete silence. He let his gaze wander over his party members; from Lily, to Welf, to Mikoto, then to Haruhime and then closed his eyes. It was only after a few minutes of complete silence, that Bell finally spoke breaking the silence.

He searched through his mind and heart.

He knew what his answer was.

Ever so slowly, he reached across the table and gently grabbed the hand of the woman. As he rested his hand on top of hers, he felt warm. Even though he knew the woman literally only for a few minutes, he felt comfort in her hand. Gradually, a fond smile formed on his lips.

"No."

The woman looked at Bell with tears beading up from the corner of her eyes.

"Somehow, I can tell." Bell smiled. "You'll never would've left me if you had a choice in the past."

"Of course, Bell."

"I'm still a bit confused and quite shocked still." Bell shook his head. "But I don't feel any hatred for you. I don't hate you."

"Thank you, Bell." The woman smiled fondly as her tears gently rolled down her cheeks. "It means a lot to me to hear you say those words."

"You're welcome." Bell grinned. "Mother."

Hearing him call her that, the woman felt a rush of comfortable warmth fill her chest. She felt bliss and a huge weight over her shoulders seemingly had disappear.

"Bell!"

With a shout of his name, the woman stood up and lunged forwards towards Bell and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Seeing the reaction of the woman and feeling the warmth surging in his chest. Bell felt his tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

* * *

"Sorry about that." The woman straightened out her appearance. "I was just overjoyed with hearing my son speak all those kind words."

"It's no problem! Lily thinks nothing of it!" Lily shook her head. "In fact, Lily find herself feeling happy seeing the scene."

"Thank you, Lily." The woman smiled as she reached over and patted the head of Lily. "Not only are you cute, but you're kind as well."

Lily blushed hearing such a beautiful woman call her cute.

"It's really nothing...Maam...?" Welf tried to speak but remembered that they really haven't heard of the their leader's mother's name yet.

"Ah." The woman clasped her hands together. "Allow me to introduce myself."

The woman straightened her appearance and revealed an enchanting smile.

"As you've already learned, I am Bell's mother." She introduced herself with a confident smile. "My name's is Stella."

Hearing the her name, Lily and the others gave a respectful nod.

"We should introduce ourselves as well." Welf explained with a grin.

Lily was the first to stand up and offered a bow after her introduction. She was soon followed by Welf, then Mikoto, and lastly, Haruhime. Each of the gave a bow of respect after their introduction.

"Well, aren't your party filled with cuties, Bell." The woman commented before reaching over to Bell whom was now sitting besides her and ruffling his white hair. "Of course Bell is still the most adorable."

Feeling such warmth and affection, Bell couldn't help but blush from his mother's action.

"Here's your order!" Syr happily chimed in bringing their meals. She was accompanied by the black-haired elf waitress, Ryu.

As the waitresses laid out their meals on their table, the woman looked over towards Ryu which grabbed the elf's attention and tilted her head.

"Is something the matter?" Ryu asked.

"Oh it's nothing." The woman smiled as she waved her hands. "I just though that you're really pretty."

Hearing such compliments all of a sudden made Ryu blush a bit.

"T-thank you."

After laying out their meals, the waitresses excused themselves. Though the both of them secretly wanted to stay with Bell and his party in order to learn more about the woman.

Letting her gaze wander towards the meal ordered by his son and his friends, she smiled.

"It seems you all eat quite a lot."

"Oh." Bell replied. "We just came from the dungeon. We trained hard and gathered quite a lot of materials, so we're really hungry due to that."

"That is good." She pinched Bell's cheek making the boy blush. "Are you eating properly everyday?"

"Y-yes, mother."

Seeing such a different side of their leader, Lily and the others couldn't help but giggle. Their leader was nice and kind normally, yet serious and skilled when it comes to battle. So seeing such a side of Bell made them feel happy.

"So tell me how you all met?" Bell's mother asked as she raised her mug that was refilled with beer.

Bell and his friends looked at each other before letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's kinda embarrassing now that we're thinking about saying it out loud, but..." Welf rubbed the back of his head trying to ease up. "Should we start with Liskue?"

"Lily thinks that's unfair!" Lily complained.

"You're the first one to meet Bell after all." Welf shrugged enjoying the embarrassed expression present on Lily's face.

Lily looked over Bell then to his mother and saw the expectant smile on her face. She grimaced before releasing a sigh.

"Fine. Lily understands."

* * *

It was quite a while before everybody finished their stories. Now they were simply chatting with one another as they enjoyed their meals.

It was here that Bell remembered the scene that welcomed him earlier.

"By the way, um, mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the Loki Familia?"

Hearing the name of the Familia, Bell's mother frowned and suddenly stood up from her seat.

"I almost forgot, I've still got business to finish with them." She stated with a hostile tone.

"Mother?" Bell looked at his mother with slightly widened eyes.

His mother then turned to him and smiled before rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, dear. Mother just needs to settle something."

She then turned and walked over to the other side of the restaurant.

However, before she could even walk close towards the table, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

The werewolf from before that insulted her son was now tied up with a thick rope and had a comically swollen face. He was sitting on his chair without moving much with the twin amazoness resting their hands on his shoulder as if to keep him in check. Loki gulped as she saw the Bell's mother walk up to them. Finn tensed up his body while Riveria looked at the woman warily. Aiz observed the woman with extremely curious eyes.

"Loki Familia." The woman greeted with a hostile tone.

Hearing her voice, Tione and Tiona grabbed Bete's head and pushed it down on the table gesturing an apologetic bow from the werewolf.

"So he really can't apologize by himself." The woman scowled as she glared down on the werewolf.

The Loki familia felt shivers down their spine seeing such a deadly glare directed at them. Riveria and Finn looked at each other in silence deciding who between them should speak up first and offer an apology.

While it wasn't their fault personally, Bete was a Familia member, Therefore, as leaders, they do share a bit of the responsibility for his actions.

Loki released sigh and before Finn and Riveria could act, she stood up and bowed.

"As his goddess, I offer my sincerest apology."

Stella tilted her head at the sight of the goddess bowing to her and spoke in an irritated tone.

"Really doesn't amount to much if the one in question doesn't apologize by himself."

"Bete Loga has been a member of my Familia for quite a while. So I know more about him than he thinks."

"You're point being?"

"I know exactly how he feels towards Bell Cranel."

"Oh?" The woman then shifted her gaze towards Bete whom was now staring at her. "And what does he feel exactly towards my son?"

Hearing her call Bell 'Son', Aiz clenched her fists tightly.

_Such a strong person is Bell's mother_? Is what Aiz thought.

"Bete is a tsundere."

"A tsundere?"

"He's actually impressed by Bell Cranel and his drive in order to become stronger." Loki explained. "He may be harsh with his words, but he really doesn't mean them literally. He just sometimes gets a bit jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Bell's drive. His strength. His rapid growth. His disposition."

"I see. I though he was jealous due to a girl liking my son and him liking that girl."

"W-well..." Loki smiled uneasily as he peeked at Aiz from the corner of her eyes.

Riveria then produced a fake cough in order to grabbed Stella's attention.

"Bete when drunk is really rude and very volatile with his words, but please, I assure you that he really is a kind person. Just a very awkward one."

Stella looked at Riveria for a bit before finally releasing a sigh.

"Fine." Stella said. "But I need to hear from him?"

Hearing her words, Tione and Tiona grabbed Bete and pushed him towards Stella.

"I want to hear it directly from you." The woman gave a glare, but it was a bit softer than earlier. "What is your opinion on Bell?"

Bete stared at the woman in silence for a minute before grimacing and breathing in and out heavily. He looked around and saw that Bell Cranel from across the room wouldn't be able to hear him due to their distance so he finally answered in a low voice.

"At first, he was weak and I though he wasn't fit to be an adventurer." Bete started. "However, the next time I saw him, he showed us such an amazing fight that it made me impressed by his perseverance and skill. After his battle with the Apollo Familia, I then finally saw him as someone worthy of being called a man and a good adventurer."

Stella nodded gesturing for Bete to continue.

"...S-sorry about my words from earlier." Bete bowed. "I was intoxicated and said some rude words."

Stella crossed her arms and thought for a bit. She felt satisfied hearing the apology from Bete.

"Alright. It's fine now." Stella nodded.

Bete was about to walk back to his seat feeling all embarrassed by all the words he had just said when Stella grabbed his shoulder with a firm grip.

"I accept your apology, however..." Stella leaned in and gave all members of the Loki Famlia a sharpy glare. "Let there be no doubts that the next time I hear anyone from your Familia insult my son without any valid reason to." She whispered in a very threatening tone. "It won't end simply like this."

Feeling the heavy pressure coming from Stella, the Loki Famlia felt cold and shiver.

"Well, now that all of that has been said." The woman grinned and then slapped the back of Bete making him stumble to the floor. "It seems my son is quite fond of your Familia."

"Ho ho? Really now?" Loki replied finally feeling relaxed.

"It seems so." The woman shrugged. "While chatting with such a cute goddess and cute adventurers would be fun, I plan on spending time with my son."

Loki blushed as the compliment as well as her Familia members.

"As long no one insults my son again, I believe all of you and I are going to get along just fine." Stella then turned and proceeded to walk back to Bell and the other. "If you want to ask something of me, feel free to do so."

* * *

It was already quite late into the night before Bell and the others finished eating and went on their way to return to their home.

"It was my first time seeing such expression from the members of the Loki Familia's face!" Welf laughed remembering the scared and troubled expression of the Loki Familia from before. "It was really something!"

"Welf-dono!" Mikoto commented. "That is quite rude."

"Well, they've always been a bit smug towards other people, so Lily can understand what he's talking about." Lily joined in the conversation.

"Are you alright, Stella-sama?" Haruhime asked as she walked behind Stella and Bell. "You've had a lot to drink earlier."

"Aw, it's cute how you're all worried about me." Stella rubbed Haruhime's ears gently. "But I can handle my liquor confidently."

"So...mother?" Bell finally spoke up.

"Yes dear?"

"Would you be staying in our home?"

"Hmm... I was planning on just checking out where you live." Stella cupped her chin. "I could just find a place to stay in at. Perhaps an inn."

Hearing his mother's words, Bell's heart sunk a bit. He gathered up his courage and grabbed hold of his mother's hands.

"There's no need for that mother!" Bell assured. "It's perfectly fine if you stay with us! Right?"

Bell turned to look at his friends.

"Of course!" Welf answered.

"Lily thinks it's fine."

"I see no problem with Stella-dono staying."

"Uummm...I also feel that Stella-sama should stay."

"See!?" Bell looked at his mother's eyes.

While he literally had only known her for a short while, Bell felt a warm affection towards Stella. Without even hearing more of her words, he could feel that Stella was indeed his mother and she was a person he could completely trust.

"Seeing such an earnest expression on your adorable face..." Stella smiled fondly as she pinched Bell's cheeks. "How could I say no?"

"Thanks mother!" Bell grinned.

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask me, I'll make it sure to answer them as best as I can." Stella hugged her son tightly. "Just give me time?"

"Of course, mother."

* * *

At the top of Babel, a beautiful goddess gazed out the night sky through her clear glass windows. She had long silver hair and silver colored eyes to match. She wore a dress that almost didn't cover anything on her body.

She was the goddess of beauty, Freya.

Her Familia is considered to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest in Orario.

She was just staring bored at the night sky earlier before catching a glimpse of the color of her favorite person.

The pure white clear transparent sould of Bell Cranel.

Walking up to the glass window, she rested a hand on the surface of the smooth glass before releasing a satisfied giggle.

"You look delectable as always." She said to herself as a slight redness tinged her cheeks.

She observed the boy for a while before finally seeing something that made her take a step back and widened her eyes.

Just besides the color of Bell Cranel, there was a color right next to him that she had never set her eyes upon in the past. What shocked her the most was the color.

The color was quite similar to Bell Cranel.

White and clear.

However, unlike the pure transparent color of Bell Cranel. This color was clear yet hazy it was as if it was some sort of mirror that was seeping a miasma from its edges. Clear yet hazy. White yet dark.

Freya felt intrigued by this sudden appearance.

She wanted to take a clearer view, but before she could even take a step forward, she saw something that made her weak in the knees and fall down sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

In her sight she saw a gigantic eye that had the ominous color of crimson red staring right back at her from the other side of the glass window. The lone red eye invoked the feeling of dread as it towered over her.

As she blinked, the eye disappeared as if it was nothing more than a fleeting fragment of a nightmare.

Freya felt her body shiver uncontrollably. Her knees were still feeling weak and that made her unable to stand up even if she wanted to, not that she tried. She felt afraid. Something that she had never felt before. As she steadied her breathing, she found herself panting hard. She went up on all four and crawled towards the glass window.

Putting up her hands on the surface of the glass, Freya panted hard. Her face flushed and her body trembled. She was terrified, yet she was feeling thrilled and excited.

What kind of person could make her feel such emotions?

Fear and thrill.

Excitement and malice.

Freya caressed her body with her hands as she felt pleasure drowning out her body.

"I need to know."

* * *

Bell stopped in his tracks as he realized that his mother had stopped walking. He tilted his head as he observed his mother.

She was standing still while looking upwards at a certain direction in silence. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes with narrowed sharply.

"Is everything alright, mother?"

Hearing her son's words, Stella turned her sights on Bell and then showed a smile.

"It's nothing, my dear."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

**Hey there!**

**Due to the overwhelming positive support for the story, I've decided to continue the story! Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites. Thank you so much for all the helpful reviews!**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Hope you'll like it.**

**Regarding my other Danmachi story "An altered path", it will be continued but delayed. I've made a huge mistake and actually overwritten the document file and therefore had to write it again.**

**If you see any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, feel free to send me a message.**

**Have any recommendation or tips for the story? Please feel free to tell me all about them in a message or in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and the support!**

**See ya in the next one.**

**Laters~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The entirety of Bell's party liked having a conversation with Stella. While they may have only spent a short while with her since they just met earlier that night, they could tell that the woman was a pleasant person to be around with.

However, right now, they were feeling a bit off due the woman's presence.

A very awkward feeling.

But it wasn't really Stella's fault that they were feeling a bit of an awkward atmosphere. No. Actually, it was the woman's fault technically.

What's the reason for their awkward atmosphere and why was Stella somewhat at fault?

It was the unending stares directed towards their party. Or to be more precise; to Stella whom was walking alongside them as she chatted with each other.

As they walked through the streets in order to reach their home, most people-if not all-, regardless of gender, would stop in their tracks and stare at Stella as soon as the woman entered their sights.

The reason for the stares was quite obvious to the members of the Hestia Familia.

Stella's beauty.

As soon as they first get a good look at Bell's mother, they could tell that her beauty could rival the beauty of goddesses. Even counting the goddesses of love whom were known for their exquisite beauty. Perhaps it was her vibrant long silky white hair that seemed to glow under the lights. Perhaps it was her striking sharp eyes that had the eye-catching color of scarlet red. Perhaps it was her tall, slim, and firm body frame that seemed so perfectly sculpted. Perhaps it was the elegant features of her face. Perhaps it was the way she carried herself with such confidence and authority. No. It was all of these and more.

While Bell's party were feeling slightly awkward with the stares from other people as they traversed through the streets, Stella didn't seem to notice the stares directed to her. They didn't know if the woman just didn't notice the stares aimed at her or if she does indeed notice the stares directed at her and just doesn't care.

Stella was happily chatting with her son about random things while from time to time turning towards the other members of the party in order to have them included in the light conversation. Bell seemed to have caught on the stares his mother was receiving since he kept on stealing glances at the people they pass by with a slight blush on his cheeks before turning back to his mother.

It was really awkward for him after all. He can tell it himself that his mother was a breathtakingly gorgeous woman and would inevitably grabbed the attention of most-if not all-people, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel quite awkward about it.

* * *

Standing in front of the mansion that served as their familia's base Bell and the others were looking at Stella with curious gazes as they were interested to know what the woman's opinions were about their home.

Stella stood in front of the gate as her gaze traveled from one side of the mansion to the other. The expression on her face gave no clues as to what was inside her mind as she observed the mansion. Taking all the details of the outer appearance of the mansion in mind.

After a short while of silence Stella turned to Bell and gave him a smile. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer to her. As Bell bumped with her shoulder, Stella raised a hand and gently rubbed the head of his son ruffling his hair fondly.

"I gotta say." Stella said with a hint of amusement in her tone. "I didn't expect you to be living in such a luxurious way."

Stella then stopped smiling and tilted her head in confusion as she noticed Lily and the others turn away from her as they rubbed the back of their heads with uneasy smiles written all over their faces.

"Something wrong?" Stella asked.

"W-well... umm..." Lily tried to answer but found it quite hard to produce the words needed. "...Lily thinks that it should be Bell-sama who explains."

"Explain what exactly?" Stella turned to the others but they all looked away from her. She then turn to her son and gave him a curious gaze. "Explain what, Bell?"

"Ummm... We may have a mansion as our base but... we're really not that well-off." Bell tried to explain as he scratched his cheek with a finger as his expression broke into an uneasy one.

"What do you mean?" Stella now was really curios and narrowed her gaze as she looked at the others.

"...We're kinda in debt." Bell stated.

"What?"

"Yes." Bell rubbed the back of his head and tried to let out a lighthearted chuckle but it only came out as a nervous one. "A big one."

* * *

Hestia expected a lot of things to happen within the day.

One of them was her taking a stroll through the streets early in the morning just after they had their breakfast. Another was to go to one of her part time jobs just before noon in order to earn some money since she didn't really want to do nothing while Bell and his party went down the dangerous dungeon risking their lives for her familia. Third was to visit Hephaestus familia base and have a chat with the goddess. Fourth was to go home by evening in order to greet her familia members and give Bell one of her precious hugs and maybe try to sneak a peck on the cheek.

But never did she expect that the moment she opened the door to their home was that she would come face to face with an extremely gorgeous woman that resembled her Bell quite a lot standing tall with a serious expression on her face while she had her arm crossed just under her generous bust making them more pronounced. She withered slowly under the sharp glare the woman was giving her but was confused as she had no idea why exactly the Bell-lookalike-woman was glaring down hard on her. She looked at Bell and the others just behind the unknown woman's back and noticed the uneasy and guilty expression on their faces.

Hestia gave them a look that tried to say 'Who is this woman and explain why she's glaring at me', but since none of them could read minds, Hestia's plea for information was unanswered.

She mustered up all the courage she could and took a deep breath.

"Hello." Hestia greeted as she pumped out her chest as if to show her pride. "My name is Hestia. I'm the goddess of the Hestia familia."

As soon as Hestia introduced herself, she felt her pride and bravery mellow out as the woman in front of her narrowed her gaze on her. The stare directed at her was stern and quite hostile. Hestia had her fair share of gods and goddesses aiming their displeasure and hostility at her, but the woman currently in front of her was leagues above them.

After a few seconds of silence, Hestia felt her body tremble. Though she tried to endure and still her body, the woman's glare and silence melted any resistance she put up. She tried to get a read on the woman but found out she was unable to.  
All she could tell was that the woman was someone of power and authority. Though she doesn't really know what kind of power and authority it was.

"It's nice to finally meet you, goddess Hestia." The woman greeted with a hint of venom in her tone. "My name is Stella."

"N-nice t-to meet you, Stella." Hestia hurried greeted back after a minute of silence on her part. She felt herself shrink at the amount of venom directed at her. "M-may I ask w-what you need and w-why you're with my familia members?"

"I've heard that you have a huge debt on you." Stella stated with as much hostility as she could in her tone. "May I know why that is?"

"D-didn't Bell tell you w-why?" Hestia replied with a shaking voice. "I mean, y-you're with them."

"I'm afraid not." Stella replied. "I wanted to here it from their goddess."

"W-why is that?"

"I want to know the reason for this debt and why you're familia members is helping you with it." Stella stated as she took a step forward making Hestia step back. "If I find out that you're using my son and his friends to clear out this debt of yours," Stella then unleashed a dangerous aura of killing intent that swept around her making the other people present braced themselves to withstand the pressure she was releasing. "Then pray that you'll be sent to heaven without much pain as possible."

Hestai was now positively sweating and begun trembling quite a bit. She hugged herself to calm herself down but it was fruitless. She looked down on her feet and bit her lip. Then she felt her world shatter as the words from the woman earlier struck her and made her realize something.

"S-son?" Hestia hesitantly looked upwards at the woman to see her scowling at her and then let her gaze travel to Bell to see him all nervous as well.

"Yes." Stella answered swiftly. "I'm Bell's mother."

To say Hestia was almost shocked to death wouldn't be an overstatement. She really did feel herself as if she just got broken to pieces like glass and had her heart stop a full minute.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

After a while, Stella had managed to calm down with the combined efforts of Lily, Welf, Mikoto, Haruhime, and Bell,-especially Bell-and was now sitting in their living crossed legs on the sofa with a cup of coffee resting on top of the table in front of her. In front of Stella on the other side of the table was Hestia and her familia members.

Explaining the real reason for the huge debt of Hestia took quite a while in order to convince Stella that the familia members weren't simply protecting Hestia but was actually telling the truth.

They didn't try to force Stella to believe them and had only used their words calmly in order to convince the woman. They knew what Stella was feeling after all. Suddenly finding out your son after a long waited reunion is tackling on a huge debt would be something that any parent would be angry to hear about.

Stella listened to them in silence and was actually patient enough to let them finish with their sentence. Though they did feel scared whenever the woman directed her gaze at them as soon as they began to speak. As if they were feeling terrified of what may happen to them if they say the wrong words or tell a lie, not that they would lie but still.

After hearing their reasoning regarding the topic, Stella closed her eyes and sat in complete silence as she processed the words spoken to her by her son and fellow familia members in her mind. Releasing a long sigh, she opened her eyes and unfolded her legs and crossed them the other way this time.

Seeing the woman open her eyes made the others involuntarily flinch and gulped nervously.

"I understand now." Stelle said with a nod. "It seems I acted to hastily and came to the wrong conclusion. I apologize for that."

Hearing Stella's words, all people present released a breath of pure relief and visibl relaxed their bodies.

"Goddess Hestia."

Hestia flinched a bit hearing the sudden call from Stella. She looked over to the woman and saw her with a serious expression on her face.

"Y-yes?"

"What is my son to you?"

"W-what do y-you mean?"

Hestia started to become nervous all over again. The words aimed at her from the woman were stern and strict, as if a mother reprimanding a child who did a bad thing. She could believe at how a goddess herself could feel so afraid by the simple words and stare from Stella.

She already knew what Stella meant with her question. The problem was how to say it. Which were words were she to use? How to convey her feelings and thoughts regarding the boy in question with emotions that showed complete sincerity and honesty.

She was nervous, but she had to show how serious she was.

How sincere she was.

Taking a deep breath, Hestia finally began to speak.

"Bell is the first ever person to ever consider joining my familia." Hestia stated with a small fond smile on her lips as she remembered the memories from their first meeting. "As soon as I descended from heaven, I hoped to build a familia with members that will share their memories and feelings with one another. To create a bond that will not easily break no matter the circumstances."

Hestia looked over to Stella who gave her a nod to gesture for her to continue.

"However I was really unfortunate." Hestia revealed in a sad tone. "I was an unpopular goddess. A newbie down here. I was poor and had to work part time just to get by. I lived in an abandoned church without anyone to talk to. It was no surprise that no one wanted to join my familia."

Turning to Bell, Hestia smiled fondly as she saw Bell looking at her as she told the story with a small smile.

"One day I met Bell. It was short and quick, but it was special. I was desperate and I was almost close to giving up." Hestia released a chuckle feeling it was hilarious to compare her circumstances before and now. "It was a huge stretch, but I asked Bell to join my familia. I explained to him my situation how poor I was and how we'll be having a hard time if he were to join. I was ready to be rejected. But to my surprise and utter joy, Bell accepted."

Hestia was starting to tear up a bit due to the sheer happiness she felt as she recalled her memories. She was struggling and unfortunate, yet Bell accepted her. With his hard work and effort along with the rest of her familia members, they were now doing alright. There's problems here and there of course, but all in all they were alright.

"Bell is special to me. He accepted me and helped me grow not only as a goddess but also as a person. I will do whatever it takes to help him grow. I will do whatever it takes to help all of my familia members grown. I may be weak, but I'll protect them with all that I can."

Stella released a breath that caught the attention of everyone in the room. They turned to her and saw that she was now wearing a small smile on her lips. She stood up all of a sudden and walked around the table to where Hestia and the others were sitting. Stopping right in front of the seated Hestia, Stella raised a hand before gently ruffling her hair.

"As much as I uneasy to admit it, I can tell you words are sincere." Stella stated. "It seems you and Bell have through a lot. I'm happy to see how much he's grown with everyone's help, including yours. I am guilty of leaving him for so long after all this time. I'm glad that he had people like you-" Stella ruffled Hestia's hair some more before turning to Lily and the others. "and you guys to help him."

"Thank you, Stella." Hestia smiled as her tears continued to fall. It was a big deal for her. To hear Bell's mother's comforting words. To know that she accepted her as Bell's goddess.

"Thank you, mother." Bell smiled as he hugged Stella. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him. To be able to hug his mother as much as he wanted after so long. It was warm and comforting, a feeling he was happy to feel.

* * *

After their 'talk', Bell gave Hestia her dinner which was a take out from the Hostess of Fertility and let her eat in peace as they chatted along with Stella.

As she was eating, Hestia kept on stealing glances on Stella. A gorgeous woman who turned out to be Bell's mother. It seems that Bell's good looks came from the genes. However what caught Hestia's attention and curiosity the most regarding Stella was her aura or presence. She had a warm and comforting aura to her, but she also had a feeling of power and complete authority as if she was someone of great strength and/or importance.

Hestia train of thoughts was suddenly cut off as an idea suddenly came to her. It was no question to anyone that she have feelings for Bell-well except Bell himself- and now his mother was right here with them.

It was a great opportunity.

She can ask to have Stella's blessing regarding her desired relationship with Bell. It would give her a huge advantage to be with the boy. Hestia was no fool after all. She knew about her many rivals. She knew that they had as much chance with Bell as she had. So receiving the blessing from his mother would be a huge boost and she could flaunt it off her rivals with pride and glee.

"S-Stella?" Hestia nervously called out.

"Hm?" Stella looked at her after chugging the last of her beer from the mug provided for her.

"U-umm..." Hestia started to fidget with her fingers. "...You know... ummm... regarding Bell's... love life..."

The conversation in the living room suddenly died out in an instant as soon as those words left the goddess' mouth. Lily and Haruhime looked at Hestia with a curious expression as if trying to read what she was about to do. They felt that the goddess was planning something regarding her relationship with Bell and they were sure to stop her. However, before they could voice out whatever they were thinking, the room suddenly got cold.

Hestia, Lily, and Haruhime, took a glance at Bell and the others and noticed they were starting to let out cold sweat and they were trying to avoid looking at a specific direction. They turned to looked at the direction and saw Stella looking at Hestia from her mug with a sharp glare.

"What about my adorable son's love life?" Stella questioned with a commanding tone.

"N-Nothing at all!" Hestia immediately yelled as she shook her head while Lily and Haruhim nodded in confirmation.

The room was completely silent for a minute before Stella released a sigh and smiled. "I see."

* * *

It was now deep into the night and the time to rest had come.

Stella was provided a room by Hestia. The woman tried to argue that she didn't want to impose and would be fine with sleeping in the living room, but the others had convinced them that she wouldn't be imposing and they they were happy to give Stella her own room for as long as she wanted to.

Sitting at the foot of her bed, Stella was gazing out into the night sky though the glass windows. A lot has happened, but she was sure happy to see her son again.

She was brought back from her thoughts by the sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Stella said without turning to look at the door since she could already sense who it was.

"Mother?" Bell peeked his head through the gaps of the door.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Stella turned to look at her son with a fond smile.

"N-nothing." Bell then began to blush and mumble something nervously.

"Speak up sweetie, I can't hear you."

"I-I just wanted to spend more time with you." Bell stated with a furious blush on his cheeks.

He knew he was a bit old to demand such things, but he really wanted to spend more time with his mother. To bond with her. To feel the warmth and comfort his mother gave to him just by being close to him.

Was it really bad for a child to want some time with his mother?

"Come here dear." Stella motioned for Bell to come to her.

Bell approached the bed of his mother and smiled a bit seeing the fond expression written all over her mother's face. Stella cupped her son's cheek with her left hand and frowned a bit.

"You have dark bags under your eyes." Stella pointed out with a strict tone. "Have you been staying up late?"

Bell felt guilty as what his mother had just said was completely true. Being a leader of a growing familia was a lot to take in and he didn't want to disappoint his familia. He had to think a lot and sometimes it would keep him up at night.

"I'm happy to know that you want to spend time with me. I do want to spend some time with you too, after all." Stella said as she pinched Bell's cheeks with her fingers. "But you need to rest. I need you to go to sleep right now. I'm concerned for your health sweetie."

Bell frowned. He was disappointed, but he knew his mother was right. As he was about to stand up and leave the room, Stella grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the bed. Stella positioned Bell so he was laying on the bed with his head on her lap.

"You can sleep here, sweetie." Stella said as she fondly played with her son's white hair.

Bell released a sigh of relief before snuggling deeply into his mother's lap.

"Thank you, mother." Bell said with a smile as he finally felt his fatigue catching up to him. "I'm really glad I'm able to meet you after so long."

"I am happy too." Stella replied while continuing to ruffle her son's hair gently. "Now sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Stella stoked her son's hair gently as she began to hum a song in order for her son to gently fall into slumber.

It took a while, but Bell's breathing finally became steady and Stella could tell that her son had finally fallen asleep. She looked down at her son's face and smiled seeing the relaxed expression on his face. To hear the soft snore of her son as he slept was something special to her.

She cupped Bell's cheek with a hand and gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry Bell. I'll protect you." Stella gazed out the window. "I won't let these gods do whatever they want with you."

* * *

**Afterword**

**Hey there!**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**A lot has happened IRL and had it was really troublesome. I hit a slump. Like a really bad slump that it actually made me depressed as I continued to be unable to write something I was satisfied with. But it seems I'm finally starting to recover from the slump and it feels good.**

**As always please tell me what you thing in a review! They are always a great help!**

**Have any recommendations regarding the story? Please feel free to tell me all about them!**

**If you spot any mistake regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity. Please tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I'm able.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**Laters~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The gentle sunlight rays shining through the gaps of the blinders on the window woke up Bell as it laid straight unto his closed eyes. With a light grumble, he sat up and started to stretched his limbs while releasing a satisfied yawn. This was one of the most restful night sleep he had gotten in quite a while.

And it was all thanks to the person laying beside him.

Or, well...

The person who should be laying right beside him.

Feeling not the presence nor the warmth that was supposed to be beside him, Bell opened his eyes fully and looked at the space beside him just to find the person who should be there gone.

The person was the beautiful woman that is his mother.

Stella.

At first he wasn't certain if the woman whom claimed to be his mother was in fact telling the truth. He had never heard of anything about his mother. Not a single word about where she is or what she could be doing. All he knew was that his mother left him.

Hatred.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that Bell felt anger towards his mother. Not to the extent for it to be called hatred. But he did felt anger and loneliness. He felt unwanted. Did his mother didn't want him to the point where she left him just even before he could comprehend whatsoever as an infant.

He felt betrayed.

He felt unwanted.

He felt lonely.

Both his mind and heart was filled with intensely conflicting thoughts and emotions as soon as he heard Stella say that she was his long lost mother. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curse.

But a single sentence bought him out before he could drown away deep within his emotions.

'Do you hate me?'

The question Stella asked Bell.

At first Bell didn't really understand the point of the question. But as soon as he saw the woman's expression filled with emotions ranging from pain and hurt to guilt and regret, Bell felt his heart break and mend at the same time. The way the woman's voice seemed so fragile and broken was so sincere that Bell felt his eyes well up from unshed tears.

From that point, he knew.

The woman was his mother.

His true mother.

Not just because they had the same traits with ther white hair and red eyes, but it was because both his mind and haert agreed on one sincere thing.

What they were feeling was real.

This lost fondness was real.

This lost warmth he didn't even knew he was seeking all this time was real.

Bell smiled as he remembered his mother tackling him down to the floor while sobbing as she heard the words from his mouth. Words that forgave her. Words that said he didn't hate her. Words that said that she was his mother.

He wanted to know more about his mother. To spend more time with her. To talk about their own tales with each other. To gain the distance lost within the long passage of time.

Bell finally had that chance.

And he wouldn't waste a single minute of it.

Leaving the room he slept in, Bell went straight down towards the kitchen on the second floor of their home. With his sharp senses, he could tell that something delicious was currently being made in the said room. Entering the kitchen, he saw Haruhime and Mikoto cooking up a good feast that seemed to be intended for breakfast.

"Smells delicious, girls." Bell commented as he looked over towards the pot Haruhime was gently stirring with a ladle.

"Ah!" Haruhim turned back towards Bell and gave a short bow. "Good morning, Bell-sama!"

"Good morning, Bell-dono." Mikoto greeted as well.

Bell gave the both of them a wave as he greeted back. "Good morning." Bell then got a bit flushed as he nervously scratched his cheek with a finger. "Have either of you seen mother?"

Both Haruhime and Mikoto let out a short giggle. It was nice for them to see their brave leader act like a child seeking for his mother. It was such a warm sight to behold.

"Yes. She woke up just a bit ago." Mikoto went back to their cooking as Haruhime answered Bell with a warm smile. "She asked where our bathroom is and if she could take a bath. Lily-sama guided her to the bathroom and handed her a towel as well as other bath necessities like shampoo and soap to use."

"She should be done soon." Mikoto joined. "Please head to the dining room, Bell-dono. You can wait for Stella-dono there. I believe Hestia-sama is already there with Lily-dono and Welf-dono."

"Alright." Bell nodded with a smile before heading out for the dining room. "Thanks!"

While he first thought that having such a long table for dining was something unnecessary, but now he was thankful that their home had one. With it, they could all enjoy a meal with one another with a problem of space.

"Bell-kun!" Hestia greeted out loud as soon as Bell entered the dining room.

Hestia was seated at the head of the table. While Lily was sitting beside Hestia on the right side of the table with Welf sitting right next to her.

"Well, g'morning Bell!" Welf greeted with a wide grin.

"Good morning, Bell-sama!" Lily greeted with a happy wave.

Walking up to the dining table, Bell took the seat next to Hestia on the left side with Lily just across the table in front of him.

"Good morning everyone." Bell greeted back with a smile. "What's our plan for today?"

"Well I have a part-time job for Hephaestus-san." Hestia answered as she rested her chin on a hand. "So after breakfast I'll be heading right there."

"What about you?" Welf asked Bell. "What plan do you have for us for the day, Leader."

Well he was planning going to the dungeon again and gain as much experience as they can as well as earn more money, but he was beginning to put the plan on hold due to the appearance of his mother.

Yes.

Bell wanted to spend some time with his mother.

"Well, actually-"

Before Bell could go through with his sentence, a delicious aroma enveloped the room as Haruhime and Mikoto entered the dining room pushing a stainless steel cart carrying an assortment of kitchenware.

"Breakfast's done!" Mikoto proclaimed with a proud grin.

Carefully she laid out the meal they would be having as breakfast on the table as Haruhime handed out plates and silverware to Bell and the others. Breakfast was a mix between pancakes with eggs and bacon, paired with stir-fried vegetables and miso soup. The soup enveloping the room with such a powerful mouth-watering aroma.

Mikoto took a seat on the same side as Bell leaving an empty seat between the two of them for Stella. Haruhime offered to be the one serving the meal. As the goddess of the familia, Hestia was served breakfast first. Finishing the serving, Haruhumi took a seat beside Mikoto.

"So let's wait for Stella before we all start eating?" Hestia said though the drool slowly creeping out of the corner of her mouth was indication that her patience was already slowly wearing thin.

As they waited for Stella, they all started to chat about random things with one another. Just after a few minutes, a now-familiar voice called out.

"Well, now. This seems like an amazing breakfast."

Hearing the voice of his mother, Bell smiled widely. "Mothe-" Bell's words were abruptly cut as soon as he turned back and got a look of his mother.

Stella was right there standing through the doorway with nothing on but an elegant black towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair glistened under the light as she slowly tried to dry it with a shorter black towel. The black towels contradicting the woman's flawless snow-white skin and hair.

Bell could feel his words get swallowed down in his throat as his face felt suddenly really hot. Though the other people present in the room wasn't doing much better.

Despite being near around goddesses whom ruled with their beauty and love, Hestia could feel herself get enchanted by Stella's appearance.

Welf felt his face flushed intensely hot as a trail of blood drip down from his nose.

Lily was flushing bright red as she brought up her hood in order to cover up her face.

Mikoto was flushing red as well as she clutched both of her hands in front of her chest as she muttered what seemed to be some sort of prayer or a chant in order to calm herself down. While Haruhime stared unflinchingly with wide eyes to Stella with a deep red blush on her cheeks.

They tried to turn away their eyes since they felt that they were doing something wrong. It was as if they were dirtying the beauty of Stella just by staring at her.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m..." Bell stammered furiously. "Mother!"

Stella just looked at all present in the dining room with a slightly puzzled expression as she tilted her head slightly.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that." Stella smiled at the still flustered face of everyone inside the dinning room. She was sitting right next to Bell with a fantastic feast in front of her on the table. "I forgot to bring any fresh clothes with me in the bathroom. So I was going to head into my room when I heard voices coming from here and went to look."

"I-it's a-a-alright, Stella-dono!" Mikoto tried to wave it off but her shaking voice made it quite unconvincing.

"Y-y-yes." Hestia added in with a shaking voice as she decided to turn away from the topic at hand; which was Stella's amazing body. "It w-was just a mistake. L-let's start breakfast!"

Eating breakfast started quite awkwardly due to each member of the Hestia familia having such a vivid image of Stella's barely covered body still lingering inside their minds. However, as soon as they began chatting with one another what their plans for the day is, they finally managed to put the awkward image to the back of their minds.

"So you are planning to head down the dungeon?" Stella asked her son.

"Yes, mother." Bell answered with a nod. "We can't miss a single day of training. Plus earning more money is always good for the familia."

"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Stella asked Bell with concern very evident in her tone.

"We're alright mother." Bell assured her mother with a confident tone and smile. "We do take breaks from our dives regularly."

"That's good." Stella smiled as she reached up and ruffled her son's white hair. "I'm just worried you might be neglecting your health."

The other members of the familia smiled fondly as they watched Bell get slightly flustered as he realized he was being watched by his fellow members. Though feeling a bit awkward due to being watched, he wouldn't pushed his mother's hand away. He knew that his mother was just being worried about him, plus receiving such affection from his mother felt really nice and warm.

He didn't realized it before, but he now figured out that he was missing this kind of warmth. To know that his long lost mother actually cared for him. it was a wonderful feeling.

"So we will be going down the dungeon later in the day." Bell stated towards his mother subtly hiding his wanting of being able to show off just how strong he is to his mother. "What will you be doing, mother?"

Every one present looked at Stella with an expression of curiosity written all over their faces.

From their very first meeting they stumbled in through the Hostess of Fertility and saw just how powerful Stella was. She was was strong enough to make the members of the Loki familia intimidated! They were incredibly interested in seeing just what the woman was truly capable of. It was an unspoken fact that they all knew that the woman in question wasn't an ordinary woman after all.

As they were staring at the woman, Stella opted to remain in complete silence. An expression of pure contemplation was all over her exquisite face. It was quite the simple question, yet the amount of time spent by Stella thinking was something that puzzled each and every one of them.

It was as if Stella was thinking about doing something which she founds herself intensely hesitant about.

As the members of the Hestia familia became uncomfortably conscious on how the atmosphere around them became quite awkward, the woman in question finally broke through the uncomfortable silence with a deep sigh.

"Sorry for taking a bit too long to respond." Stella smiled as she swept her gaze around the Hestia familia members before finally stopping at her son. "I'm quite curious to see how you strong you've gotten, sweetie."

Finally hearing what his mother thinks, Bell couldn't help but reveal a huge grin.

"Of course!" Bell grinned as he clenched his hands tightly into a fist. "I'll show you how strong I am, mother."

I'll make you proud of me!

* * *

The walk from their home to the guild was quite possibly as awkward as their walk from the Hostess of Fertility to their home with all of the people they pass by having their eyes drawn inextricably glued unto Stella.

This was something the entire Hestia familia needs to get used to if Stella was to stay with them indefinitely. While they were quite the famous familia due to their past exploits, the attention on them increased tenfold as Stella walked with them. Though they were beginning to feel self conscious, all of them endured and kept their heads straight as they passed through.

Due to being a renard with enhanced hearing due to her ears, Haruhime had actually been able to hear most of the words the people ogling at Stella were saying and she couldn't help but blush much more furiously being already quite shy.

The words ranged from not harmful pure praise :

_Who is that woman?_

_She is so beautiful!_

_Wow. Look at that hottie right there!_

_Isn't those the Hestia familia? Just how is that gorgeous woman connected with them?_

_I need to know her name._

To rude and lewder comments:

_Damn. Look at that chick right there!_

_That woman is so sexy!_

_Look at her body!_

What I wouldn't do just to have someone like her in my bed.

Not to her surprise, these words aimed at Stella came from members of both men and women. Stella just had that kind of beauty that can attract anyone regardless of gender.

Haruhime felt too uncomfortable hearing all those words directed towards the mother of the boy who risked everything to save her. While the praise was something she understood, the much more lewder remarks disgusted her quite a bit. Though she decided not to act on it or tell Bell about it, she didn't want to cause any commotion or trouble which could make her fellow familia members at risk. After all, all of these people saying those words could only stare. However, ff they did anything that can cause harm to them, then that will be a different matter.

Perhaps sensing her unrest, Haruhime felt a hand gently grabbed her right shoulder and give it a light squeeze. Looking to her side, she saw Stella looking at her with kind eyes and a small warm smile as if to say everything was alright.

While there were no words exchange between the both of them, Haruhime was grateful to the woman for being able to tell that she was feeling a bit unwell and offered her comfort.

She returned the woman's warm smile with one of her own.

* * *

Upon reaching the guild, Stella stopped in her tracks as she let her eyes wander just silently observing the exterior appearance of the guild with eyes filled with contemplation and curiosity.

Sensing Stella stop, Bell and the others stopped in their tracks as well and looked back to see the woman silently observing the guild from the outside. There was something about the emotions hidden beneath the crimson eyes of the woman as she stared in silence that piqued their interest. However, respecting the woman in question, they remained their questions unasked.

"Mother?" Bell gently called out which made Stella turn to him. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing." Stella shook her head though the expression in her face was a bit stern. "Nothing for now, dear."

He wanted to ask his mother further, but he decided against it. He shouldn't pushed his mother too much. All his questions will be answered hopefully in time. For now, the presence of his mother is enough. Her warmth and kindness was enough.

"Alright." Bell smiled and gestured his hand towards the entrance of the guild. "Let's head inside."

"Of course, sweetie." Stella smiled as she followed Bell and his friends as they entered inside.

As they pass through the entrance of the guild, all present inside the guild had their attention drawn unto them without any notable exception. They were quite famous after all, but significantly more attention was drawn to them today due to the mere presence of the woman standing right next to their group.

Stella.

All of them, except Stella, released a deep sigh.

This was something they must definitely need to get used to.

A female half-elf with short light brown hair paired with emerald-colored eyes had her eyes jumping from Bell to Stella and back from behind the guild counter.

This half-elf was known as Eina Tulle. A receptionist working for the guild. Due to being the guild advisor of the boy, she had grown close and fond with Bell Cranel. Though she knew that Bell was skilled, she was always carefully guiding and supporting the boy as she was worried for his safety.

Bell saw Eina and gave her a wave of his hand as a greeting paired with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Hello, Eina-san!" Bell greeted with a smile. "We're about to head down!"

"I see." Eina nodded with a smile. "I know I say this every day you come here, but please be careful. Just because you've grown a lot since you're first day here and you're now here with your fellow familia members, that doesn't mean you should grow careless."

Bell let out a small chuckle as he found it quite cute and heartwarming that Eina was always worried for them. Hearing the boy chuckle made Eina blush quite a bit.

Eina faked a cough and was about to say something when she saw the woman that resembled Bell quite a lot.

"Bell-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is that woman walking up to here a new member of your familia?" Eina looked pass Bell which made Bell turn back and saw Stella walking right up to them.

"Oh. Not really. No." Bell shook his head then rubbed the back of his head as he blushed a bit and release an embarrassed chuckle. "Hehe."

"Hm?" Eina raised a brow as she saw the curious reaction from Bell caused by her question. "Then who is she?"

As the woman finally caught up to them, Bell looked at her and gave a fond smile before turning to Eina.

"Eina-san, I want you to meet my mother." Bell gestured to Stella. "Stella."

Eina felt the time freeze its flow in the world as soon as she heard the word come out of Bell's mouth.

"Eh?" Eina blinked. "EH!?" She blinked several times again before clutching her hands in her chest and let out a loud reaction. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"MOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEEEEERRRRR!?" A wild loud shout of pure shock and bewilderment followed through making a commotion within the interior of the guild.

* * *

All eyes and ears within the guild were now drawn towards their location. A huge commotion was now unfolding as everyone present tried to push their way to the now gathered crowd just to catch a glimpse of the extraordinarily enchanting woman that turned out to be the mother of the outstanding adventurer rookie, Bell Cranel.

Eina stood there in awe as she raised a shaking finger and pointed at Stella whom was standing right next to Bell with a hand on his shoulder.

"M-m-m-mother?" Eina repeated with a shaking tone of voice. "R-r-r-really?"

Bell now feeling a bit shy due to the crowd formed around them gave out a nod as a reply to the half-elf.

Eina couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful woman whom was now introduced as the mother of Bell Cranel. She had never heard anything regarding the parents of Bell, not even the slightest bit of information. So hearing that his long lost mother had returned after so long and is now staying with him was certainly a surprise.

Hearing the not-so-subtle whispers directed at Stella and Bell, Eina furrowed her brows. Before she could even say something to reprimand the gathered crowd, someone barged in and yelled.

"What exactly is the meaning of this!?" A voice sternly called out. "Why is there a crowd formed here in front of the counters!?"

Everyone looked back towards the back of the counter behind the receptionists and saw a fat male elf with white hair and green eyes. While his height was not that short, his fat made him look smaller than he actually was. He wore a formal black suit that is of a better quality that the regular employees of the guild.

This elf was Royman Mardeel. The head of the guild.

"Leave now or I'll hold off any quests for a week!" Royman threatened.

While they could still go down the dungeon and get magic stones to sell, quests was a good source of extra income. So the adventurers that weren't involved directly to the Hestia familia left while mumbling complaints about the fat elf.

With only the Hestia familia and Stella left in front of Eina, things became much more quieter. With a breath of relief, Eina along with the Hestia familia members visibly relaxed.

Eina then faked a cough gathering Bel and the other's attention.

"Sorry for going a bit overboard with my reaction." Eina gave a bow with her apology.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Bell waved his hand as if to gesture that it wasn't a big deal. "We reacted the same way the first time, after all."

Eina raised a brow at this, curious to learn more. However, before she could even ask a question, the fat elf behind her cleared his throat and looked at her and the Hestia familia with a stern gaze.

"If you're just going to stand here and talk, leave." He complained before turning to Eina. "And I believe you're working?"

Eina's eyes widened and then gave a deep bow towards Royman.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" She apologized with a fearful tone.

Royman gave out a snort as he looked down on the half-elf with a slight smirk.

"Whatever, just stop wasting time and get back to w-"

Just as the elf was about to complete his sentence, a heavy pressure was suddenly felt all around inside the guild. All present inside, even the adventurers, felt their bodies shiver quite a bit and sweat. As they didn't know where the origin of the pressure is, the adventurers drew their weapon prepared for any attack.

Unlike the adventurers and the guild employees, Royman actually knew where the pressure originated from. Or to be more precise, whom it originated from. He looked back towards a long corridor that stretched out towards the center of the guild ending with a staircase going down. Just as he was about to walk to the corridor, he saw the woman with long white hair pass right by him going towards the corridor.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LOWL-!"

Stella looked back at him with crimson eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare cutting his sentence off.

"You think too highly of yourself, elf." Stella stated in a serious tone. "Lower yourself. Kneel."

"Wha-!"

All of a sudden, Royman felt a heavy pressure crush down on top of him making his knees buckle resulting in him falling down to the floor on his hands and knees. He sweated profusely as he tried to muster any strength he had only to result in him almost fainting as he felt the pressure get heavier.

Stella walked in further towards the end of the corridor before Bell called out to her.

"Mother!"

Stella stopped and looked back to see her son and his friends looking right back at her with an expression that was a mix of both worry and slight fear.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Stella cooed. "I'll just be visiting an old... acquaintance."

* * *

Located underneath the guild was the 'Room of Prayer'. In the middle of this prayer room was a tall a tall structure resembling that of a concrete platform of some sort with a throne laying on top. Sitting on the throne was an old looking man with shoulder-length white hair and blue eyes filled with knowledge. His outfit consists of a white robe with a black hooded cloak.

This man was the god known as Ouranos.

The true head of the guild.

While he thought nothing worthy of his attention was going to unfold this day as usual, he felt a sudden chill that proved he thought wrong. This sensation of wrongness that he felt was caused as he sensed the sudden appearance of a presence.

A presence he thought that he would've never ever feel again.

He tried to deem it impossible, yet the presence felt so clear that it had to be real and no illusion on his senses.

Not knowing how to react, he clenched his teeth in frustration. Deep within, he wanted to ignore it entirely, but the presence in question was of someone whom he knew cannot simply be left alone.

This person was dangerous.

Incredibly so.

He had to know what this person needs.

What the arrival of this person means.

So after delving deep into his thoughts, the god finally reach to a conclusion. He braced his body and let out a wave of his aura that was certain to be felt by everyone currently present in the guild.

After a short moment, he finally felt a wave of pressure answer right back. Feeling the presence grew closer and closer to where he was, Ouranos braced himself as he waited for the person in question to reach him with a feeling of both anticipation and dread.

As soon as a pair of glowing crimson orbs appeared in the darkness of the staircase that connected to the prayer room, Ouranos stood up and let out another wave or pressure this time much stronger and was directly aimed at the person to whom the crimson orbs belonged to.

The crimson orbs grew brighter with intensity as the person within the darkness answer right back with a wave of pressure of its own.

At the clashing of two pressure from two different powerful sources, the entire structure of the guild started to tremble violently as if there as currently a strong earthquake unfolding.

After a full minute of the clash, Ouranos felt a sweat dropped from his forehead. With a deep sigh, he finally stopped and sat back down on his throne with trembling legs.

""I've never expected to be able to have the opportunity to see you again." Ouranos let out a deep breath.

Ouranos swallowed as the sounds of the footsteps within the darkness grew closer and closer.

"The tainted one." He called out. "The corrupted white. The ultimate blight."

The owner of the crimson orbs finally step out the darkness and into the room revealing a woman with long flowing white hair which the god honestly didn't want to see.

"Stella, The Betrayer."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Hey there!

First I want to say thanks for everyone who followed and favorite this story! It means a lot to me to see just the amount of positive support. Sorry for taking a bit long and thank you all for being patient! This chapter should've been upload earlier, but I felt unsatisfied with the earlier draft and decided to edit it out a bit. After a bit of change here and there, I finally felt satisfied with the outcome and here we are!

Seeing all of the reviews for the story is always great and a huge source of motivation!

As always, if you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please don't hesitate to tell me all about them! If you have any recommendation for the story, please feel free to tell me all about them in a review or a message!

Please tell me what you think of the story so far in a review, as they are always so helpful!

Thanks for the support!

Thanks for reading!

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"How long has it been?" Ouranos asked the white haired woman currently sitting a few feet away from him. His voiced stern, yet the woman could still hear the ever so faint shaking in it. "Certainly more than just a couple years."

Stella, whom was now sitting in a chair provided from him by that elf Royman after being called upon by Ouranos to provide a chair for his important guess, gave the old god a smile.

"It's a funny thing thing isn't it?" Stella spoke in an amused tone. She gaze upon the old god observing what has changed over the long passage of time. "As time progresses, so does change. No matter how strong a foundation is, wear will always creep up given time. Unheard of, unseen of. Yet, looks at us." Stella raised the cup of tea that was resting on the small table on her right side that was provided by Royman as well. Taking a sip, she smiled as she took in the aroma and swirled the content in the cup seemingly amused by her changing reflection on the surface of her drink. "The more things change, the more we the stay the same. The more we notice the change unfolding, the more we notice our unchanging nature."

"Such is our nature." Ouranos concluded as his eyes took a nostalgic shimmer. Perhaps remembering his past.

"That is true. However, one would think." Stella rested her cup on the table before crossing her legs. "Do the gods fear change? Or do they seek it? Most would say that a god has nothing fear. But that is untrue, is it not?"

Ouranos gave no response and merely gave Stella a calculating glare.

"What is your true purpose in coming here?" Ouranos asked in a commanding tone as if threatening the woman in front of him. But it gave no effect on the woman whom merely smirked in response to his harsh glare. "I thought your aim was to hide yourself. To hide from your misdeeds. To hide from all the blood you've shed. Or have you've forgotten this?"

Stella narrowed her eyes sharply at the old god hearing his words. The distaste for such a tone and question made her feel...

...

..

.

Disgusted.

"You should watch your words, Ouranos. Need I remind you that because of my sin you gods have gained a lot. " Stella stated in a steel tone sharp and cold. "The mistakes I made are many and huge in scale, yet one one of them was not forgetting them. Never once did I try to forget the mistakes I've made. Not once did I try to forget how many lives I've extinguish. The suffering I've brought not only to myself. Hide I may, but forget never."

Ouranos observe Stella. Checking if there was an once of dishonesty within her words. But he couldn't find any hint of it.

There were no lies.

Yes.

Stella may hide, but she would never forget.

Her sin.

"Then what is your true purpose here?" Ouranos asked in a curious tone, yet a tone much softer than before. "Forgive for me saying this, but your presence here will certainly bring problems not only for me, but for the gods and the mortals as well."

"I'm only here for one reason and one reason only." Stella claimed in a tone full with confidence. "He is my reason for staying alive. If it was not for him, I've surely locked away myself in the dark everlasting if not kill myself long before."

"So it's true." Ouranos felt a sensation of uncertainty and slight dread. A sensation he felt only once before when he first taken his descent from heaven to this land. "That boy is your son. He has your blood."

"How I wished he didn't have my blood." Stella looked down and grasped her hands together as she spoke in a tone filled with regret. "How I wished he wasn't my son and I his mother." Ouranos lifted a brow at this, curious. Stella noticed this and began to clarify. "Do not get wrong, Ouranos. I would never regret having him. I love him dearly and would do anything just to keep him safe. But with him being my son will bring him great danger. My blood within him made certain of his future. A future that will soon come upon both of us."

Ouranos said no words nor any actions, he merely looked at the woman speaking in such a disheartened tone.

She was disheartened and guilt-ridden, but not for herself, for her son.

"You want to know the true reason for my presence here?" Stella continued as she downed the last contents of her cup. "I'm here to protect him. To guide him. To make sure that he lives out the rest of his life without much suffering." She then gave a defeated laugh. "But he makes such a goal so uneasy. He is unique, far unique than most present here in Orario. Like a fleeting light amidst this creeping darkness. This is however is fatal. As his lonely light turn attention towards him. I am no fool, Ouranos. I am already aware of how many beings here had declared their attention towards him. Hide they may, but I can tell. I will know."

Ouranos was about to speak when Stella spoke again cutting him off.

"Do not fear, Ouranos." Stella cut in. "I've no attention in gaining their ire without provocation from their side. You can rest easy that I will merely observe and guide my son. However, if they refuse to keep their hands to themselves, then I would not hesitate to do anything and everything I can to make them undone."

"Stella, have you forgetten?" Ouranos asked. "This uniqueness of which you speak of, you have it as well. You gain attention towards yourself as well by staying at his side."

"I know of this. It has been the same way before this time." Stella clarified. "It is one of the reasons why I hid. But, the time I fear is slowly reaching. I can sense it. I must be at his side."

Stella stood up and began to walk out of the room her footsteps echoing throughout the wide interior.

"The sins I've committed will slowly claw its way out to where it originally came from and will bare its ugly fangs towards me and my son." Stella said in a somber tone. "The only thing I can do is protect him. Guide him as I rid any who will intend to bring him harm. And they will come, sooner or later. With that, I must make him stronger. For if the time comes when I won't be, I want him to have the power to stand still on his own feet. To fight with his power. His might."

"I will help you." Ouranos declared all of a sudden making Stella go all wide-eyed in surprise.

"Really now? You? Ouranos?" Stella asked, disbelief clearly evident in her tone.

"While I can't help you in the true nature of your sin and its repercussions." Ouranos said as he gestured his arms open in a slightly grand way. "I can keep an eye towards almost everything in Orario. With this, I can tell you anything whenever there's a sensation of wrongness. This sin may be your sin and yours alone, I can foretell that it will affect everything here in Orario. My goal is to protect Orario after all."

Stella stared at the old god in complete silence for a minute before laughing out loud. As if she just finished hearing an amusing joke from a court jester.

"How peculiar your words are, Ouranos." Stella laughed. "Are those words because you fear of what I will do to your citizens if something happens to my son?"

Ouranos gave no words to confirm in agreement or not and just looked at Stella in silence.

"I appreciate the gesture, Ouranos. Really. But it is best to stay clear of us. I'll do my best to keep you, your gods, your city, and your citizens, out of all this." As Stella was about to reach the exit from the room, she stopped and looked back at the old god with her glowing. "Just make certain that none of them will bring misfortunes towards my son. For I will make certain they break once they do. You know this to be true. I've spilled more blood than all of you gods and your adventurers combined."

Ouranos felt dread and creeping chill within his body as he watched Stella finally walk out of the room. The old god released a heavy sigh as the atmosphere within the room lightened up with the absence of the woman. He was certain. Stella's words were true. He prayed that whatever happens to Stella and her son, Orario will come out safe.

* * *

Though Bell in appearance looked to be chatting with his party happily, in truth he as nervous. He was feeling a sensation of uneasiness once his mother stepped further into the interior of the guild where he deduced where the god Ouranos resides in.

Questions riddled his mind endlessly. How did his mother know of Ouranos? How did they come to know each other? For if his mother was allowed to enter the innermost part of the guild then she was sure to be someone important to Ouranos. Or at the very least someone he can't treat lightly.

"Bell?"

He was brought of his tangled train of thoughts by a beautiful voice he recognized so fondly. Turning around to the source of the said voice, he was greeted by the sight of flowing gold hair paired with beautiful shining gold eyes.

Ais Wallenstein.

"O-Oh!" Bell nervously fiddled with his attire, making sure he was presentable at the very least. With a reddening face he raised his hand and waved a greeting. "Hello, Ais-san."

"Hello." Ais returned the gesture with a small smile.

The rest of the Ais party gave them a short greeting as well, surprisingly even Bete. Her party consisted of Riveria, Tiona and Tione, Lefiya, and Bete.

"Hey there Argonaut!" Tiona greeted with a wide grin. "Seems like you're heading down the dungeon as well?"

"Yes." Bell nodded.

"Your familia has been growing a lot recently." Tione commented as she pulled back Tiona whom was invading the personal space of the white haired boy. "It's quite impressive."

"If you're heading down the dungeon, then may I ask why you're staying here?" Riveria asked in a polite tone despite her true lineage. "Perhaps you're waiting for someone?"

"That's right!" Lily was the one who answered. "We're waiting for Stella-sama."

"Oh? Will she coming here at the guild later?"

"Not really." Welf answered as he slightly awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "She's already here. Stella-san came with us to here, but she was called by Ouranos."

Hearing this, Riveria raised a brow. At their first meeting, when she felt the woman's presence for the first time and got a taste of what the woman could do, the elf princess was curious to the woman's real identity and nature. She was far from an ordinary civilian. That much she could tell. But now, hearing that the god of the guild called Stella, she was mystified. Because this entails that Stella isn't really an ordinary woman after all. That she was someone whom is clearly important to warrant a talk with Ouranos face to face.

Before she could continue to expand her thoughts about the matter, her attention was turned towards the slow tug at her sleeve. She looked and saw Ais tugging and looking at a direction.

There she was.

The woman of unknown nature.

Stella.

Stella was walking up to their location when she stopped and turned towards Eina. She thanked the receptionist with a kind smile which made the said receptionist blush.

"Mother!" Belled called out as he hurried to his mother's side. "What happened?"

"Nothing of note, dear." Stella stroked her son's cheeks fondly. "Just catching up with an old acquaintance."

This answer raised more question to everyone who heard it. While they wear waiting for Stella to provide more words to them ,to shed more light on the matter, she didn't speak any more and just smiled at Bell and his familia.

Stella then turned around towards the Loki familia members before her eyes narrowed as her gaze landed upon the wolf. Though fleeting, Bete felt the sensation of danger deep within his body before it vanished into nothing in just mere seconds.

Smiling, Stella greeted them with a lighter tone.

"Good morning." Stella greeted. "I believe you're members of the Loki familia correct?"

Riveria took a step closer to the woman before bowing slightly in a regal manner. "That is correct and good morning to you too, Stella-san."

"Are you going heading down the dungeon as well?"

"That is correct." Riveria answered with a nod. "Though we've gained a decent amount by doing quests here and there in the short amount of time, we're still lacking in funds due to our most recent expedition."

"Is that so?" Stella seemed to thought for a bit before clasping her hands and gesturing towards his son and friends. "Then perhaps you would like to go with us on the way down?"

"WHAT!?"

The shout came mostly from Bell's side, but Lefiya and Bete did so as well.

"While I presume my son and his friends can't go down the same levels as you, surely we can spend the time the way down together? Perhaps even have a talk or two?"

"M-Mother?"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

I'm sorry for such a long delay and such a short chapter on top of that. Life has been rough. Work has been hectic and my free time has fallen short. Most of the time after work due to being so tired, I would just want to rest and relax. I want to write but the stress is too much and it makes writing and thinking very difficult. I hope you understand.

I just wanted to let you all know that this story hasn't been dropped.

Thank you much for being patient and for all the support. Seeing all the follows and favorites, it helps a lot. Reading the reviews was uplifting and helped me a lot as well. Thank you. Please tell me what you think of the stories in a review! If you have any recommendations for the story, feel free to tell me as well

The next chapter will be longer.

Thanks again!

Laters~


End file.
